


equilibrium

by watermelonsenpai



Series: requesting requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, like such a pure ship reduced to such, so cute, this was strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonsenpai/pseuds/watermelonsenpai
Summary: equilibriumˌiːkwɪˈlɪbrɪəm,ˌɛkwɪˈlɪbrɪəm/(noun)a state in which opposing forces or influences are balanced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "equilibrium" was a prompt from my sister with the word limit of 650 (after much pushing) and this was quite fun to write! Hope you like it!

Yahaba is the calm, soothing water. 

He is a force that helps people breathe, helps people step back and think. He is a pocket comfort pillow whenever anyone needs a hug or merely soft fingers on their back tracing mindless lines.

If he were a colour, he’d be a pastel, light blue, soft and harmless.

Kyoutani is the raging, whirling fire.

He is the personification of aggression, with narrowed eyes, tensed shoulders, hands that look like they could kill at a moment’s notice.

If he were a colour, he’d be a bright red, impossible to ignore, a colour of fierce leadership and fiercer romance.

Yet it’s the harmless, mild  _ Yahaba _ that initiates the first move.

It’s another fight in which they’re scrabbling for each other’s collars, trying to claw each other’s necks. They’re shouting, and it echoes in the gym where they stayed back to practise more, about Kyoutani’s attitude problems as he watches Kyoutani hit his spike and tell him that his set was  _ shit _ and they can both feel their throats being shredded raw.

Somehow, they end up kissing, which  _ may _ have been something along the lines of getting Kyoutani to  _ shut up and listen to me you lunk  _ and it’s messy and their noses crash and Yahaba tastes blood but it’s so  _ them _ . They break away, but it’s for air and not just because there’s shock of  _ oh my god what did we just do _ on their faces, not just because there’s something called unspeakable regret forming in Yahaba’s stomach.

They clean up the gym, and head home.

Neither of them says anything.

————————

It’s been a week, and they haven’t spoken to each other since.

They avert their eyes when they walk past each other in the hallways, avoiding places where they know the other visits. They don’t even argue anymore. 

It’s easy to see the mad dog straining under the lack of contact: a sharper tongue, a shorter fuse. There’s light in his eyes that speak of something uncontained and feral, and nobody dares to even approach him.

Yahaba, at first glance, doesn’t seem as affected: he wears a smile, quietly goes about his work. But there’s an exhausted quality to his eyes, the way they droop, and his voice sounds slightly scratchier than it should be.

Kyoutani corners Yahaba after practice. The other isn’t fazed; he continues to walk home as if there isn’t a threatening presence behind him. Yahaba’s house isn’t far from his own home that he has to take more than 1 hour to get there, so there’s really no issue with Kyoutani following Yahaba home.

That is, unless Kyoutani’s extremely pissed, hurt, confused and also very very determined to get the truth.

“Would you  _ stop _ avoiding me?”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say. I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“ _ Bullshit _ .”

Kyoutani forcefully grabs Yahaba’s shoulder and spins him around to make eye contact. 

Kyoutani doesn’t expect Yahaba’s eyes to look so…  _ tired _ . They are red, his eyelids droop and where a sparkle once resided, there is none. He can see the imprints like footprints in wet sand.

He can see that his eyes are also glistening, and there’s something inside him that just  _ shatters _ .

There are hiccupped apologies under crying eyes and heaving chests. There are sudden and awkward spiker hands smoothing over the smaller person’s jacket. There are eyes rubbed raw, throats cried sore, hearts laid bare. There is a silent comforting atmosphere only interrupted by ragged breaths. 

It feels like home.

“…what are we now?” 

Neither replies, but they both know who they are to the other.

————————

Yahaba is the calm, soothing water, and Kyoutani is the whirling, raging fire. Two polar opposites, both opposing the other, joined together to form one whole.

_ An equilibrium of sorts _ , Yahaba laughs when Watari asks what they are now.

And truthfully, neither really wants it to be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> kyoutani saying "bullshit" is my new aesthetic


End file.
